A New Beginning
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: After Shannon broke up with Harry, Rhydian made it his job to make him happy. Little did he know that the two would develop feelings for one another. HarryxRhydian. starts from 3x03. First wolfblood story!
1. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC tv series 'Wolfblood'**

**I just had to ship these two. **

**BoyxBoy pairing, don't like, then why the hell are you reading this?!**

* * *

><p>"How long do you think Shannons been cheating on Harry?" Kara asked curiously as she looked over to Shannon and Tom, grimacing at the thought that the geek could easily pull it off.<p>

"Shannon?" Kay asked, amused at how Kara actually believed the little story "She's a square"

"Her and Tom have always been close though" Katrina pointed out. Kara sighed.

"Maybe it just took poor Harry to make them realize how close"

"Yeah, don't know a good think until its gone" said Kay in a dry voice, obviously not as interested in the love triangle like the others. Katrina's face scrunched in thought.

Rhydian was listening to the three, somehow his chest panged at the thought of how they used to talk that way about him and Maddy. A part of him was happy that she was gone, free from the drama. But the other part just wanted him to snuggle up against her and have her sent. He knew that she wasn't his mate, but still, he loved her. At least, he think he did.

"Is that Shakespeare?" Katrina asked. Kay and Kara looked at her as if she was a balloon.

"No, its common sense" Kara said slowly. The teacher who was listening close by stopped their chatting.

"For goodness sakes, Katrina, pair up with Rhydian" the wolfblood kept in a groan of annoyance, hearing the soft happy squeal coming from Katrina. He frowned and looked over at Tom and Shannon who was laughing. At least some people were having a good time.

Rhydian was listening closely to Shannon and Tom, hoping their acting skill could surpass everyone else. It was working until of course, Liam didn't belive it.

"They're faking it!" He told Jimi and Sam. Groaning in annoyance he wondered if anybody would miss Liam…no, that was just cold.

"But it is certain I am loved of all the ladies, only you excepted" Katrina read from her little book "And I would I could, finally-"

"No" the teenage boy shook his head "Those are my lines" he said, eyes still kept on Tom and Shannon. Katrina followed his gaze and scoffed.

"So was Shannon always cheating on Harry?" she asked.

"What?" Rhydian looked at Katrina as if she had two heads "No"

"So, when did they get together?" Rhydian felt his mind go blank. He never thought of that.

"Um, afterwards" Katrina who saw his struggle scoffed once again and looked at Rhydian with a 'your kidding me' look. The wolfblood looked at her in annoyance "Well, I don't know do i?" looking at the two again they saw how they were interacting and being all 'coupley'. Katrina nodded in understanding.

"Feeling like the third heel?" Rhydian looked at Katrina as if she was the most stupidest person alive.

* * *

><p>The three walked through the canteen, all talking in serious tones.<p>

"This is totally pointless if you can't really convince Liam" Rhydian pointed out as he followed the two to a table. Tom turned to him.

"Well what do you suggest then?"

"I don't know, be more couple-y?" Shannon scrunched her face together in disgust at doing that with Tom.

"Couple-y?" Rhydian turned to her with a smirk.

"You're the expert" she scoffed but didn't object. Placing their food down on the table Rhydian looked over to where Liam and his friends were sitting. Thinking back to last night he sighed in annoyance "It had to be _his_ farm" he stated and walked off to get a soda. Walking over he spotted Harry looking pissed off his rocker. Following his gaze he sighed in despair at seeing Shannon eating a piece of food off of Toms fork. For some reason seeing Harry in pain made his chest tighten. Looking back at Shannon he saw the two 'couple' about to kiss.

"Oh, this isn't good" he said as Harry stalked up to Shannon and Tom.

"Washroom" he said, and the girl nodded. Walking back out his eyes connected with Rhydian's. What caught them both off guard was the little tingling sensation they got in their chest.

After seeing Liam rush out of the room, Rhydian saw Tom's exasperated look and nodded to the door. The wolfblood sighed and ran out of the room, taking the short cut to the washrooms.

* * *

><p>He waited outside and heard the faint voices of Shannon and Harry. Using his enhanced hearing he listen to the conversation.<p>

"You never answered the question" Harry said.

"Harry, I know how this looks and I am _really_ sorry" Rhydian sighed as he heard her heartbeat flutter, she wasn't sorry.

"Were you two-timing me with Tom?" he asked in a pained voice.

"I didn't cheat on you, if that's what you mean" Rhydian quietly walked in the washroom, opening the door he stiffened at it creaked.

"What a turnaround though?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just be straight with us" there was a pause "Please" Rhydian felt anger course through him at what Shannon was putting him though. Hearing the pain and betrayal in Harry's voice was affecting him. He felt as if he was connected somehow, trying to push those feelings back he looked around to try and find Liam, faintly hearing the conversation in the back "The truth Shannon"

Spotting Liam in the mirror, he cursed mentally at seeing his phone recording the conversation. How was he going to handle this? When he looked around the corner, what he saw somehow made his heart in his chest tighten. Shannon was holding Harry's hand, fake compassion seeable. That little gesture made all the difference. Once again he tried to push back unwanted feelings.

"I want to tell you something" Rhydian let his head hit the wall, he wouldn't know how to deal with this once Liam finds out "But you have to swear. You can't tell anyone"

"What is it?" Harry asked in concern. Looking back at Liam he saw the phone and instantly felt like a freaking idiot. Hastily opening up his phone, he sent a quick text to Shannon.

"Last night, Tom was somewhere where he shouldn't have been and I gave him an alibi. I told everyone we were together, and it sort of –" before she got to finish her phone ringed with a text. Harry sighed with frustration "Sorry" she muttered and checked the message.

_R – Liam is listening_

"What?" Shannon asked and looked around trying to see where the wolfblood would be.

_R – Don't look_

Harry breathed deeply and looked hardly at Shannon.

"Is that him?" he asked, obviously pissed.

"Um…"

"Shannon" he snapped, absolutely done with her lies and excuses. He scoffed and went to walk out.

"Harry wait. The real truth is…" Rhydian groaned silently "I am with Tom. I'm sorry"

"So the other bit was just a lie?" Harry asked brokenly.

"I just, I didn't want you to think I'd do something like that" Harry smiled with mirth, sniffing and trying to push back his tears.

"But you did" hearing the other door creak open, a new set of voice entered the room.

"Hey, you can't come in here" it was a girls voice, and Rhydian just wanted to slap her in the face, obviously not noticing the pain Harry was radiating. The wolfblood walked out of the room and into the mans change rooms where Liam was. About to walk back out of the room he heard a girls scream. He smirked, knowing that Liam was caught.

* * *

><p>Rhydian walked out of the changerooms with a big grin on his face. But the grin fell as he saw Harry leaning against the wall. Sighing to himself he walked up to the teenager and leaned against the wall next to him.<p>

"I'm sorry to hear about Shannon" he said, Harry scoffed and rubbed his shoe against the gravel.

"Like you didn't know"

"I didn't" he stated "I swear" Harry hesitated, but when he looked at Rhydian he nodded. They spent the next couple of minutes in companionable silence.

"You doing anything after school?" Rhydian asked.

"No, why?" the wolfblood smirked, somehow making the other boy smile as well.

"Meet me after school here, and I'm going to make you forget about Shannon" Harry scoffed but didn't stop himself from smiling.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Harry asked, curious as to what the other boy had in mind.

"You know about Maddy right?" the musician nodded "Well, we were kind of to together and after she left, I was heartbroken. So, to get her off my mind I ran. And sometimes ate away my sorrow" Harry chuckled, warmed at the thought of Rhydian helping him.

"Thanks" hearing the bell the two chatted on their way back to class.

* * *

><p>When Rhydian walked out of the school he immediately spotted Harry and his bike near the wall.<p>

"Where you going after school Rhydian?" Tom asked and he and Shannon were going to go to the Kafe.

"Oh, well, I'm going to hang out with Harry" That immediately put the two with a frown.

"You aren't serious are you?" Shannon asked in bemusement.

"Yeah, I am" the girl scoffed and shook her head.

"Since when were you two buddies?"

"Since I remembered how I felt after Maddy left" it was a simple lie, and made the two shift uncomfortably. Shannon, stubborn as usual dragged Tom away. Rhydian groaned and made his way over to Harry who smiled once he saw him.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Rhydian smirked and gestured to follow him, Harry got on his bike and followed Rhydian. The two chatted but stopped once they reached the forest. Harry stopped his bike and got off it, but his pants got trapped on the bike and he tripped. Rhydian caught him and felt Harry's breath on his neck.

Harry could smell the trees and pine cone on Rhydian and God it smelt nice. He could feel his heart beating against his hands where they were placed on his chest. Forgetting who he was up against his cheeks reddened and he pushed away. Unhooking his pants from the bike he walked into the forest, not noticing the stunned Rhydian.

"Well, race you" the wolfblood chuckled as Harry ran into the forest, shaking his head he chased after him, not using his powers.

"That's cheating!" Rhydian shouted "You got a head start!"

"Didn't know there was any rules!" Harry shouted back in laughter. As soon as the human ran out of breath he saw a stream and lay near it, catching his breath. Rhydian lay next to him and laughed at how Harry was obviously exhausted.

"Tired grandpa?" he joked and laughed when Harry whacked Rhydian playfully on the arm.

"I'm not the one who's freakishly fit" he said and laughed as well. The two lay there, enjoying each other's company "Thank you" Harry said earnestly, rolling onto his side and looked at Rhydian "For what your doing"

"Its ok" Rhydian smiled. Suddenly thunder cracked above them and little water droplets started to fall "Hope you like rain"

* * *

><p>The two teenagers laughed hysterically as they entered the Kafe. Both soaked with rain and mud from the forest floors. Both leaning on each other from the laughter. Katrina and her friends looked at the two in bemusement.<p>

"Wonder what's got them so happy" Kara said.

Rhydian breathed deeply and wrung an arm around Harry's shoulders leading them to a clean booth.

"That was hilarious!" Harry said as he caught his breath "You just flew!" and that started a new round of laughter.

"You can talk. I wasn't the one who tripped on a log and swore like a sailor" Harry choked on air and felt his face hurting from smiling so much.

Maybe Shannon dumping him wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want another chapter.<strong>


	2. Bicycle Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC tv series 'Wolfblood'**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>"So, I heard you and Harry had a fun time" Shannon said as she walked besides Rhydian into the school grounds. Tom grimaced a little as he heard the sour lacing her words.<p>

"Yeah, surprisingly. Why? Jealous?"

"I'm just gonna, go" Tom said as he legged it over to Kay. Shannon narrowed her eyes at the boy next to her.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want him to find out about Wolfbloods!" she shouted, Rhydian looked around hastily and glared at her.

"Just shout it to the whole world why don't yah. And so what if he does? He's a good person" Shannon scoffed at that remark and crossed her arms. She didn't like seeing them so smug together, she was supposed to be with Harry.

"Please! If he knew you were a wolfblood he'd run for the hills!"

"Your just angry he dumped you!"

"_I_ dumped Harry. Leaving him thinking I was two-timing with Tom. And then you become buddies with him"

"You didn't have to say you and Tom were going out in the first place Shan"

"What else could I have said Rhydian. Please, enlighten me"

"I don't know!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the school. Everyone stopped to look at the two friends. Harry who was talking to one of his teachers turned to look at Rhydian "I don't know" he said softer and stalked off into the school. Shannon scoffed and walked over to where Tom was.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked as he followed Rhydian inside the building. The blonde's expression softened as he saw the concern covering the others face. Shrugging he walked over to his locker.

"Yeah, just fighting with Shannon. She just doesn't think it's a good idea that you and me should hang out" Harry shook his head and leaned next to Rhydian.

"Screw that, I prefer you much more than Shannon" His eyes widened a fraction and Rhydian heard his heart beat faster. Harry didn't mean to say that, after his outing with Rhydian he could barely go to sleep without thoughts rambling about the day. He knows he's not gay, and he knows that the town doesn't discriminate them or anything but, he doesn't know how he feels about Rhydian. And he doesn't know how Rhydian feels about him. How could he be gay though, Rhydian is all bad boy and he's all music. Bad boys aren't gay, and somehow that thought made him almost want to throw up.

"Thanks mate" Rhydian said earnestly and he patted Harry's shoulder. Stuffing his now empty bag into his locker, the wolfblood got what he needed and smiled at his friend who smiled back. That smile made Rhydian's heart swell. They were both so caught up in each others eyes that they almost jumped a foot in the air when they heard the bell ring.

"Well, better be off, talk to you after class"

* * *

><p>"I saw you talking to Harry" Katrina said as she took a seat next to Rhydian. Kara and Kay sat behind them and looked on intently.<p>

"Yeah, why?" Kay smiled sweetly, too sweetly for Rhydian's taste. He had a bad feeling about what was going on in their heads.

"You two seem very smug. Its quite cute" said Kara as she giggled along with the rest.

"You two look so much better than he and Shannon" Katrina said and the others nodded.

"Yeah, too bad the only other gay couples in this school are only 5. You two are sure to make the cutest couple in the yearbook"

Rhydian knew now what they were thinking and his eyes widened. They thought that they were together. Together _together_. Before he could even object Mr. Jeffries entered the class.

"All right class, settle down. Settle down"

* * *

><p>As Rhydian took a seat down on the bench outside he saw Tom running towards him with a big goofy grin on his face.<p>

"You are coming with me tomorrow to see Man U!" he shouted and raised his fist in the air.

"What a Man U?" Tom stared at him with his mouth open.

"Your not serious are you?"

"Yes I am. Now tell me, what's a Man U?"

"You are serious! How are you still alive?" before he could respond sarcastically he spotted Harry walking towards him, guitar case and all. His hair was combed messily, showing his handsome features and beautiful hazel eyes which makes Rhydian get lost in.

"Hey Rhydian!" Harry shouted and smiled brightly. Tom winced as he saw Shannon storm over, big fat frown on her face.

"Hey Harry" he jumped down from the bench and the two hugged each other. It lasted longer than needed, but neither noticed.

"I see you two are already close" the snotty voice of Shannon made the two break apart. She smiled with fake happiness.

"Hey Shannon" Harry said and unconsciously moved closer to Rhydian.

"Hey Harry. Tell me, do you like full moons?" Tom stared at her wide-eyed, along with Rhydian while Harry just looked at her confused.

"Um, yeah I suppose"

"How about wolves, cause Rhydian can tell you all about that" Harry turned to his new friend for help.

"Right, Shan. I think that's enough riddles for one day" said the soccer player and dragged the angry read head off.

"What did she mean by wolves?"

"Nothing Har. C'mon lets talk about what to do today" he said and the two sat down. Harry grinned at the new nickname Rhydian just gave him.

* * *

><p>"Where's your bike Rhydian?" Harry asked as they were half way to town. Rhydian looked at the wheels and shook.<p>

"I don't ride" The brown haired boy stopped and looked at him with a smirk. Getting off of his bike Rhydian suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Get on" he ordered, Rhydian shook his head. Sighing Harry put the break down and practically had to drag the other boy over "Come…ON!" he said but Rhydian wouldn't budge. Suddenly letting go Harry fell back onto his back. Rhydian burst out laughing at the dazed look he had on his face "Oh, you are so getting on that bike"

"Fine" putting his hands up in surrender and hopped on the bike. Harry got on behind Rhydian. A blush crept up on both of their faces at how intimate they both were.

"Ok, now put one foot on the pedal" watching Rhydian do so he grabbed the wolfblood's hands and dragged them to the bars. Keeping his over the other he suddenly felt attracted to the other boy. Clearing his throat he told Rhydian to quickly put the break off and put his foot on the other pedal. He did so and suddenly Rhydian was riding the bike.

"I'm doing it!" Rhydian cried with happiness that made Harry's heart swell "How do I stop?" he asked.

"Um…I forgot that bit" Rhydian turned to looked at Harry and realized how close their faces were. Harry stared into his eyes lost; they both moved their heads foreword lips almost grazing each other, but a sudden reminder that nobody was watching where they were going.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" suddenly they were outside the Kafe and both of them jumped off the bike. Harry landed on top of Rhydian and laughter rang out around them.

"Nice riding Rhydian!" Jimi laughed and the two laughed along with them. Harry rolled off of the wolfblood and looked over to his bike and guitar.

"You ok?" he asked Rhydian who was staring anywhere but the brunette.

"Um, yeah" he said and got up, grabbing Harry's hand to help him as well "You're guitar case looks ruined" he pointed out as they walked over.

"Doesn't matter. That was the most fun I've had since yesterday!" he laughed along with Rhydian.

"Yeah, dangerous acts. Fun" he said and patted his back.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
